This invention relates generally to the field of beverages, and more particularly to the preparation of beverages as well as to the manufacture of the ingredients of such beverages. In a particular aspect, the invention provides a way for individuals to be able to enjoy the ritual of grinding "beans" for cold or hot brewing of beverages other than coffee.
Coffee is a beverage that is enjoyed throughout the world. For convenience, many coffee manufacturers sell their coffee in a ground state. In this way, coffee may be conveniently brewed by simply measuring out an appropriate amount of the ground coffee and placing it into a coffee maker.
Another popular way to market coffee is to sell whole coffee beans and allow the end user to grind the beans before brewing. Indeed, for many years, people have enjoyed the ritual of selecting coffee beans from wholesale or retail outlets based upon the taste characteristics and other known properties, e.g., decaffeination, and thereafter grinding the beans prior to brewing. Most recently, the popularity of fresh-brewed coffee in a variety of flavors and forms has reached a high degree as evidenced by the widespread popularity of coffee houses and the like.
Similarly, the same period has seen a wide increase in the popularity of a variety of health food drinks and of the consumption of dietary supplements in all forms. For example, herbal teas are increasing in popularity. Typically, herbal teas are packaged in a tea bag which is steeped in a hot or cold liquid to produce the beverage. As such, the rituals enjoyed by those drinking beverages other than coffee have been unable to enjoy the rituals of selecting beans, grinding the selected beans, and thereafter brewing.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a way to allow individuals to enjoy the ritual of grinding "beans" for hot or cold brewing of beverages other than coffee. For example, it would be desirable to provide ingredients for producing a beverage other than coffee which is in the form of a "bean", with the "bean" being in a form that is suitable for grinding in traditional coffee grinders.